The Fateful Encouter
by mysterious ghost
Summary: This is a Nalu fanfic.


**hey this is a nalu fanfic. I do not own fairy tail and this is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if its not that good. I hope you like it.**

As the smartest, strongest, nicest, and most popular girl at fairy tail high she seems to have her life going her way. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She started her day at school getting the highest grade at school (as always). When it was lunch time she started walking to the cafeteria when she ran into the new transfer student from japan. "OWWW" lucy screamed as she fell on the ground. The transfer student immediately stood up and grabbed lucy's hand to help her up. I am so sorry about that, I was not looking and i... Lucy stopped him in his sentence and said " Its ok you don't have to say sorry its my fault too. Wait a minute are you the transfer student that is coming from japan." "yes, how did you know?" the boy said shyly "Everyone in school has been taking about you coming here" "really?" he said confused " yes, we don't get that many new students around here, oh I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Lucy, what's yours." " natsu, and if you don't mind me asking but why are you talking to me most the time girls avoid me at all cost" he said as he look at the floor with his hands behind his back. "Well I don't know why they would do that because you seem pretty nice and unless you are mentally insane I don't see the problem with you" lucy giggled and blushed a little. Natsu also blushed but he blushed as bright as his hair was pick. Natsu's heart was actually beating harder than it ever had before he thought " Is she the one the one who will finally be the one who will be the love my life" natsu slapped himself mentally he knew that these kind of things only happened in fairy tails and she probably had a boyfriend I mean she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen so he tried to restrain himself and said " Thanks well I don't want to bother you more than i already have, i hope you have a great day bye" and he walked away mentally slapping himself till he made it to the lunch room. Lucy on the other hand was still standing there blushing she thought he was the nicest guy ever she want to talk to him more but when she finally came back to earth he was gone.

When lunch was over lucy walked to her next class with her best friend levy. "Did you know that there will be a new student in our class today?" levy asked. "No who is it" the girl questioned "His name is natsu and he is actually pretty cute if you look at him." "I've seen him, before I met you at lunch i ran into him and we talked for a little bit , and he is really sweet and nice, I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend." lucy said while looking at the ground and blushing a little with her hair hiding her face. " Lucy you don't like the new kid do you?" "Well maybe, I don't know i just met him but I can tell that he is going to have a lot of friends because is the sweetest guy i have ever met." Levy sees lucy blush and instantly think that there little talk might change her life for ever. Lucy has never had a boyfriend because when she was in middle school she liked this guy ALOT and one day she gave him a note to meet her by the blossom tree in the park and when they were both there she confessed her love to him and he turned her down and she cried for almost a month but after seeing her right now she that he actually might be the one for her. Once they were in class they sat down and waited for the bell to ring. She saw natsu walk into the classroom and look at her. Lucy turned her head and started to class was over, natsu ran up to her and asked her if she could show him around town because he didn't know anything about this town. Lucy agreed and told him to meet her at her house at 2 pm on Saturday.

It was Saturday and lucy was getting ready to show her new friend (that she liked) around town. It was almost 2 and she heard the door bell ring so she ran down stairs kind of like a kid would if they saw there parents come home. I opened the door and told my parents bye and left. We walk all around town. "Hey lucy I know I've just meet you and all but I think..." before natsu could finish his sentence he started to trail of because if lucy heard that they just met and he already likes her she would probably think it was a joke or a dare. We both were quiet for a while but then lucy said " Hey did you have a good time today I hope is was not to boring for you" "no it was actually pretty awesome, I mean this town is so beautiful and every one here is so nice I am so glad that my family moved here." Lucy smiled and so did natsu "One more question why did you ask me I could show you around I'm she there was a lot more people who would be very happy if you asked them, don't get me wrong i had an awesome time today but I was just wondering" Lucy said while blushing a little. " Well I guess it was because when I first met you I thought you were the nicest person at the school plus I actually don't have any other friends here but that's not surprising at my other I only had one friend I barely ever saw him but I'm glad that I met you and to have the honor to be able to be seen with the prettiest person I know." Lucy looked down and started to blush like crazy and hiding her face from natsu to make sure he did not she her. "Thanks but you will probably met way more prettier girls than me and make a lot of friends who care about you, I actually wont be surprised if you get a girlfriend in the first month that you are here." " I don't believe that I have never had a girlfriend yet alone even know what to say to one." Natsu looked down and made a sad look at him self. Lucy saw his face and tried to cheer him up. "Well the girls at your school are crazy because you know just what to say to a girl, example I'm a girl and I still think you are amazing and will be very popular too. Natsu started to walk lucy home and almost the whole time he blushed so bright it was almost as bright as his hair was. Once they got to lucy's house natsu said "bye see you tomorrow" and started to walk away but lucy quickly grabbed his arm and kissed him on the check and whispered in his ear "good night you later natsu" and walk in side. Natsu was still shock at what just happened he stood outside lucy's door for about 10 minutes before he came back to earth and walked home and could not stop smiling. Lucy on the other hand ran to her room and said " I am such an idiot he is probably never going to talk to me again, he probably thought we were just friends but after today he will try to avoid me at all costs." When she said that she started to mentally smack her self and fell asleep. Natsu could not barely sleep at all he was to energetic after what happened but sooner or later he passed out.

The next day at school natsu walked up to lucy and after thinking about it

all night finally said "will you go on a date with me lucy" Lucy just sat there with a surprised look on her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. After what seemed like forever she finally answered "yes i would love too" They both smiled and blushed a little.

Once school was over lucy skipped almost all the way home. Natsu on the other hand was having a very serious talk with lucys best friend, levy. "If you make lucy cry i swear on my grave you will pay for what you did" Natsu almost choked on his words "I would never do that to lucy at least not on purpose i like her a lot and even though we just met i already feel a connection" levy felt reassured at what the pinked boy had said to her and left with that. Natsu then ran home and got ready for his date with lucy. He looked handsome as ever wearing the fanciest clothes he could find. When he got to Lucy's he also had a serious talk with lucys dad. I will kill you if she comes home in tears." "I am positive sir that, that will never happen and that she will be returned safe and sound" Jude Heartfilia started to calm down and said "Well i am happy to hear that now that i got that serious stuff out of the way i am happy that a handsome young man is taking my lovely daughter out you know she hasn't been on that many dates so don't be surprised if she don't talk that much" Natsu thought about that for a second he thought that she has been on so many dates that he couldn't even count I mean she is the prettiest and nicest girl in school. Lucy then came down the stair wearing a beautiful red dress that made her look even more beautiful than before. " L... Lucy you look beautiful" She blushed at natsu's comment and walk down stairs. When they left natsu took lucy to a wonderful restaurant were they talked and laughed all night. It was also a place where people danced the night away so when they finish ordering dinner natsu sod up held out his hand and ask lucy if she wanted to dance. Of course she accepted his offer and they danced till there heart content. While they were dancing they kept there eyes on each other the entire time. When they were about to eat natsu grabbed lucys arm and pulled her in to a harm and compassionate kiss. When they broke apart lucys face got even more red than before you could say that she was as red as a tomato. They sat down and didn't talk for a while but the natsu broke the silence "So did you have a good time tonight" and lucy just smile and grabbed natsu into a very harm hug. Natsu smiled and hugged her back. Lucy whispered into his ear and said "I love you, natsu" He hesitated at what she said but finally he said I love you too and that will never change."

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it sorry if it was bad it is my first time and i didn't really know what to do so comment if you want more and thanks for reading "AYE"**


End file.
